Botanical/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida/Shrub Rose Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Radyodxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida landscape shrub rose plant of the present invention was discovered during June, 2001 while growing among a block of rose plants of the xe2x80x98Radrazzxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,836) present in a nursery setting at Blairsville, Pa., U.S.A. I was attracted to the new variety primarily because of its distinctive light pink blossom coloration and foliage coloration that was unlike that of the parental variety. Such blossoms were found to mature to an even lighter pink that approaches a light blush pink or apple-blossom coloration when exposed to increasing temperatures. At higher temperatures the very pale pink blossoms may even assume a near white coloration at full maturity. The new variety is believed to be a spontaneous naturally-occurring mutation of the xe2x80x98Radrazzxe2x80x99 variety of unknown causation. Had I not discovered and preserved the original plant of the new variety it would have been lost to mankind.
It was found that the new variety of landscape shrub rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) abundantly and substantially continuously forms attractive single blossoms that are light pink in coloration unlike the vivid red blossoms of the xe2x80x98Radrazzxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,836),
(b) exhibits a compact, spreading, and mounding growth habit,
(c) forms vigorous vegetation,
(d) forms attractive ornamental glaucous medium green to bluish-green foliage, and
(e) exhibits excellent resistance to blackspot.
The new rose variety has attractive light pink blooms, combined with a propensity for everblooming and blackspot resistance. The blooming cycle corresponds closely to that of the xe2x80x98Radrazzxe2x80x99 parental variety.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from the parental xe2x80x98Radrazzxe2x80x99 variety and the xe2x80x98Radconxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/335,865, filed Jan. 3, 2003) through an inspection of the blossoms. More specifically, the new variety displays single blossoms that are light pink in coloration rather than vivid red blossoms as are displayed by the xe2x80x98Radrazzxe2x80x99 variety, and the darker pink blossoms of the xe2x80x98Radconxe2x80x99 variety.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It can be grown to advantage as attractive ornamentation in parks, gardens, public areas, and residential landscapes. Accordingly, it is particularly well suited for growing throughout the landscape. The light pink blossoms contrast nicely with the glaucous medium green to bluish-green foliage.
The characteristics of the new variety have been found at West Grove, Pa., U.S.A., and at Wasco, Calif., U.S.A., to be homogeneous and stable and are strictly transmissible by asexual propagation such as budding, grafting, and the use of cuttings from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Radyodxe2x80x99 variety. The new xe2x80x98Radyodxe2x80x99 variety is being marketed under the BLUSHING KNOCK OUT trademark.